Remembrance
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: Fili and Kili stay with Thorin while Dis goes to see a dwarf that lives outside of town. Unfortunately, Thorin isn't very interesting to the dwarflings. Fili and Kili go off to have some fun, but when Kili convinces Fili to go tree climbing, his brother gets hurt. Kili feels guilty, and knows he has to get his brother help, but only Fili knows the way back. Fili!Hurt. Kili!Angst
1. Introduction

**AU**: _Okay, so this is the story that won the poll, so enjoy! I'm taking creative liberty as to who they have met and who they have not met; thus, in a later chapter, I am introducing a dwarf most of you know, but Fili and Kili have not met him yet._

* * *

"You're sure you'll be able to handle the lads until I get back from my little trip?"

"I'm not incompetent with dwarflings."

"Of course not," Dis smiled. She was off to visit an old family friend who lived a bit away from the village. The dwarf she was visiting was an elderly, grandmotherly dwarf that had long ago decided she preferred a more solitary lifestyle over busy village, though Dis liked to young visit her occasionally. Leaving her sons in the hands of her brother for more than a day or two always made her anxious to return, this time she would be gone for a little over a week! Thorin could be prone to annoyance and growing tired of the boys' childish antics. In the past, the boys had tried to convince their uncle to play games with them, though his idea of a good time was teaching the dwarflings more about smithing to help their futures. The nephews tended not to agree to his plans.

"They'll be fine, in fact we might even have lots of fun, this time. Go and tell Leilki she has my greetings," Thorin nodded at his sister, watching as the two dwarflings hugged their mother goodbye before hurrying to their uncle's side.

"Bye mummy!" Kili called, while his brother echoed with a: "Bye mum."

"Be good lads and don't cause your Uncle Thorin to much strife!" Dis called back before hurrying away, trusting his brother to keep the dwarflings from harm.

"What we gunna do today, Uncle?" Kili asked excitedly, receiving a rather dull answer in return.

"I have to go work, so you and your brother can come along. I will teach Fili about smithing, and you will stay out of Dwalin's way."

"Oh," Kili replied, slightly put-out at his uncle's statement, "I thought we were going to have lots of fun!"

"Learning about smithing can be fun," Thorin told Kili, though he hardly believed himself, and then he lead the two dwarflings toward his shop.

The boys chattered along the way to the shop, but once there, Fili attempted to absorb himself in what his uncle was trying to teach him. Attempted, because Kili made it rather difficult.

"So you swing the hammer like this, see... Stand back Kili! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Uncle Thorin, why is the sword orange?"

"Because it's very hot. Don't touch it, Kili!"

"It's funny! I wish I could have an orange sword! Fili, why don't you have an orange sword?"

Thorin found that Fili was learning very little because his brother was constantly pestering him, though Kili was learning less. No, scratch that, Kili wasn't learning at all.

In Kili's defense, however, the littler dwarfling didn't seem to find much of Thorin's attention placed upon teaching the younger nephew. Thorin was showing Fili all sorts of things, yet when Kili asked questions, Thorin rarely told Kili anything but to back up and get out of Fili's way.

"Uncle, how did you make the design in the sword hilt?"

"Kili! You'll burn yourself! Go look at the already made ones and watch from over there. Now, Fili, it goes like this..."

Eventually, Kili gave up altogether. What was the point in trying when he was never given a real chance? This didn't seem to make Thorin any happier, for when he did ask for Kili's help, he found his younger nephew rather unobliging.

"I have this little hammer, you can try hammering this metal into place, Fili."

"How? I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember... Is it like this?"

"Yes, that's good. Just practice that. Kili would you stop playing with that, Dwalin has been working on that statuette for a week now and you might drop it and bend it! Now why don't you stay back and poke the fire like I taught you?"

"How Uncle Thorin? I don't remember you teaching me anything!"

"I've taught you things, but you must put them to good use... Kili! I told you you'd knock it over!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle, really! Here, let me try to fix it!"

"No, I'll do it before Dwalin gets back. Go over there and don't knock over anything else!"

Eventually, Thorin's nerves had reached their breaking point, and Kili decided he'd had enough of the smithy.

Kili was telling his brother about ways they could get out of 'learning about smithing' and though Kili was fully enthusiast to run off, Fili wasn't quite sure.

"We have to learn someday," Fili reminded his little brother, who giggled.

"Not if uncle goes to the mountain and becomes the king! Then we never have to learn it! We won't have to learn anything! I'm not learning anything anyway."

Fili shook his head with a laugh, following after Thorin, but Kili continued to persist.

"We could play just outside his shop, anything to get us out of learning about smithing! It's so dull just sitting there, Fili! And don't tell me you enjoy learning about smithing."

"Well I wouldn't expect someone so little as you to understand, but it's my duty to learn about smithing since Uncle want me to," Fili was more joking about the little part, but he did think that learning smithing could come in handy, "After all, even at the mountain we've got to learn something about smelting or something. It's my duty to!"

"Well it's your duty to look after your little brother, so have at it!" With that, Kili ran off in the other direction, Fili frowning after him.

Thorin turned at the sound of disappearing footsteps, and his frown deepened when he saw Kili tearing off into the edges of the forest.

"Get your little brother back here this instant!" Thorin turned to Fili, "I need to get to the smithing shop and don't have time to be chasing after little dwarflings."

Thorin huffed and stomped away, leaving Fili standing alone on the path, rather annoyed with his little brother.

"Kili, come back!" Fili called after his brother, "Where'd you go?"

Fili cautiously approached the forest, and at first he couldn't see his brother any where, but then Kili dropped down from a nearby tree.

"Hi Fili! Did ya come to play?"

Kili's wide brown eyes looked very hopeful, yet Fili found he could only shake his head.

"No, we've got to go after Uncle Thorin. Maybe we can play later?"

"Maybe." Kili sighed, and he cast one sad look at the forest before following after his brother. They were silent as they walked, yet an unanswered question tugged at Kili's heart.

"Does Uncle Thorin not like me or something?"" Kili sighed, and he cast one sad look at the forest before following after his brother. They were silent as they walked, yet an unanswered question tugged at Kili's heart.

"Does Uncle Thorin not like me or something?"

The question caught Fili so off guard that he stopped and swiveled to stare at his brother.

"Repeat that?" Fili asked.

"Uncle Thorin, he only ever teaches you things; he always tells me to leave and stop bothering you and him and Dwalin and everyone!"

"Oh Kili," Fili shook his head, kneeling down to his brothers slightly smaller height, "Of course Uncle likes you; he's just worried you'll hurt yourself, and you are rather young to be learning real smithing." Kili's face fell and Fili continued quickly, "Not that I'm saying you're young, it's just that Thorin is probably waiting until you're my age to teach you smithing."

"Then why do I even have to be there?"

"Because he's a good uncle and he's taking care of us while Mum is away. Now come on, Ki, let's catch up with uncle and maybe he'll listen to me if I ask him to teach you something."

Fili ruffled his brother's hair before they continued on to the smithy, yet Thorin was not in a listening mood. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Thorin was standing near the door, arms crossed, while Dwalin hammered away on something inside. Fili hurried on in, yet Thorin stopped Kili before he could enter.

"Now Kili," Thorin's voice was stern, "I need to talk to you about your behavior as of late. You have been bothering your brother while he tries to learn, you have gone near the fires and almost burned yourself, you have knocked over Dwalin's hard work, you have interrupted me while I tried to work, and now you ran off into the woods so that your brother had to go after you!"

"I'm sorry Uncle, it just seems like I haven't been doing anything in that shop!"

"Oh you've been doing plenty," Thorin muttered to himself, "Now Kili, I am willing to teach you, but you must be willing to learn!"

"I'm willing!" Kili insisted.

"Then start acting like it!"

With that, Thorin stormed into the shop, leaving Kili to kick a stone against the wall angrily before following his uncle. Fili saw his little brother's downcast expression, and he knew something had to be done.

"Uncle Thorin," Fili spoke softly, "Kili really does want to help, he just doesn't know how."

"Then he should watch and learn," Thorin replied, "Perhaps tomorrow, if he is good today and still shows interest, I will show him a thing or two that won't get him burned or set him about making things worse around here."

Dwalin ignored the conversation and continued on with his work.

At lunch, Kili was restless and fidgety from keeping quiet all day long. Seeing that Kili had a large amount of pent up energy, Fili made a suggestion.

"Uncle," Fili spoke, "I've learned a lot in the last few days, perhaps Kili and I could take a little break?"

Thorin looked up from his lunch, sharing a look with Dwalin.

"Alright," Thorin nodded, "Go ahead and take a long break, but be back by closing time."

Kili's eyes shown happily, though his face dropped a little at Thorin's next words, "Kili, don't run off."

With that, Fili and Kili were dismissed.

* * *

**AU**: _Well, this kind of a setting up introduction, there will be action and hurt/comfort in the future chapters!_


	2. Chapter 1

**AU**: After I posted the first chapter, I realized that there was a large portion cut out of it. I made changes as quickly as I could, but it always takes a while for my stories to be updated with changes. I know some of you read the story before the changes were updated, and so for those of you who read it and were confused by a paragraph cutting off in the middle, please go reread it because the changes have now been updated.  
(Sorry for the lag in changes, my account/computer is slow)

* * *

"Well, we finally have our time off! What do you purpose we do, Kili? It's your choice!"

Fili and Kili walked along the lane, Kili in the best mood Fili had seen him in all week.

"Tree climbing!" Kili declared enthusiastically.

"Tree climbing?" Fili groaned, "That's not a particularly dwarfish thing to do."

"You said it was my choice," Kili reminded his brother, who gave a mock sigh.

"Alright, so I did."

"Don't worry, it's fun and easy!"

"Maybe for little you, but not as much for your bulky big brother!"

Kili could see that Fili's eyes were alight with a playful teasing, so Kili only laughed and hurried after his brother as they entered the woods.

"Here's a tree!" Kili pointed out once they had entered the forest, but Fili found himself glancing back toward the still visible village. Though Fili wasn't really embarrassed by tree climbing, he wasn't sure he wanted the whole village to see him doing it, either. Plus, his little brother had been teased enough about being 'elf like', he didn't need the village to see him tree climbing and have one more strike against him.

It was for these reasons that Fili shook his head, not stopping.

"I remember seeing some even better trees farther in the woods when I went on the hunting trip with Uncle recently!" Fili told his little brother,  
"I can bring us there, I do remember the way."

"Well, okay," Kili agreed, "You don't think Uncle'll be mad about us going farther in the forest?"

"It's okay, Kili, don't worry about it. He said we can go have fun, and we don't need to be back until closing time. Come on."

Kili glanced back for a moment, and then shrugged happily. He followed Fili into the part of the forest he'd never been in before.

The forest seemed to grow thicker the father the two dwarflings walked, and it didn't take long before Kili was quite lost. Fili seemed to know where he was going, however, and so Kili simply skipped along beside his brother.

Finally, the two small dwarves were well out of sight of the village, and Fili looked around. Not only have the forest gotten thicker, but the trees seemed taller and older here. Fili wasn't sure they looked quite as climb-able after all, but Kili's spirit certainly didn't seem dampened.

"These trees are amazing!" Kili practically jumped with joy, "Can we climb here? Please Fili, please!"

Fili looked up at a tall tree, and found himself immediately frowning. It was quite large and, though Fili had been joking earlier, he really wasn't built for climbing anything. He was built for staying on the sturdy ground. In fact, come to think of it, he wasn't sure he wanted his little brother climbing something so big either. It wasn't natural for dwarves to climb trees, and Fili didn't want his brother to get hurt.

"You know, Kili," Fili struggled for the right words, "You know, are you sure you want to go climbing? We could have a good time at the stream or even just hiking around!"

Kili pouted.

"I thought you said we could go tree climbing!" Kili's lower lip stuck out, "Well, okay, going to the stream sounds sorta fun too I guess."

Fili nodded, trying to seem enthusiastic, but Kili's expression held him back. Whenever his little brother started making those child-like, sad faces, Fili faltered in his decisions.

"Well," Fili hesitated, "Well maybe this once we can go tree climbing, but don't go too high too quickly!"

Kili's face lit up, and he rushed to the base of the evergreen.

"Come on, Fí! Race ya!"

"Not all the way up!" Fili warned.

"Ok, to that big branch there. See that big branch? We'll race to that big branch. See it Fili!"

"Yes, I see it," Fili nodded, already feeling a bit dizzy by the height.

"Okay," Kili leaped with excitement, "Ready, go!"

Fili, who didn't really want to race, leisurely climbed the tree, but that brought Kili to a stop.

"You're not even trying!" Kili complained.

Fili rolled his eyes, but then Kili did something reckless that made Fili's stomach drop.

"Fine, we don't have to race, but then I'll go to the top. Don't worry Fili, I'll go really slow!"

With that, Kili was scaling the tree and, granted Fili had said Kili could climb the tree slowly, but Kili's 'slowly' was much too fast for his older brother.

Fili now hurried, trying hard to keep up with his brother, yet more than once he almost lost his grip or couldn't find a foothold.

Kili, on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of his brother's struggles, for he found it almost second nature to leap from branch to branch. He'd heard that good bowmen needed places to hide and if his Uncle ever let him practice more with a bow (Kili had really only ever tried it once and he'd found it to be marvelous) maybe he could become a good bowman and hide in trees!

It wasn't until Kili heard a loud grunt of frustration from somewhere in the lower branches that he stopped and looked down.

"Fili!" He declared, when he saw his brother dangling from a branch, "I thought you weren't going to climb up any higher!"

Fili swung his legs wildly, finally pulling himself to safety, and then he struggled to catch his breath and speak.

"Well, I guess I changed my mind," Fili grumbled.

"That's great!" Kili declared, unaware of Fili's reasons for changing his mind. "Come on, we're almost at the top! It's real high up, so I bet we'll get a really nice view! It'll be real pretty, Fili!"

Fili chanced a glance down, he sure was 'real high up', and then he took a few big breaths and scrambled up to where his brother was perched.

"Come on, let's get on those branches," Kili told his brother, pointing to two branches that looked to be the strongest that high in the tree, and Fili cautiously followed his brother over.

Fili had almost reached his designated branch, when Kili's stuck his head out beside of the top of the tree, and then let out a squeal that almost made Fili lose his tight grip on the tree trunk.

"Kili! Kili are you alright?" Fili cried, but he didn't receive much of an answer on his behalf.

"It's so nice! Isn't it nice, Fili? Look, look you can see everything! Look, do you see everything yet?"

Fili rolled his eyes, "No, not yet."

Fili hoisted himself to a branch near his brother's, not sure what kind of view would greet him, but what did greet him took his breath away.

'Nice' didn't even begin to describe it. Gorgeous might be a more apt word, but even that couldn't give due credit to the emerald forest that swept on for miles or the sapphire river that wove through the valleys between hills and snow capped mountains. The view was unlike any that Fili had ever seen, and he could almost imagine it springing forth from one of the stories told by old Balin who had seen the world and knew the treasures it held.

"Isn't it nice, Fili?" Kili repeated, and Fili nodded.

"Yes, it is very nice," Fili told his little brother.

"And look at the clouds, they're like shapes!" Kili declared, giggling, "That one looks like Uncle Thorin!"

Fili hadn't noticed the clouds before, but now he looked up and his stomach dropped. Indeed, they looked like shapes, and he remembered getting a lesson from his uncle that if clouds looked like those kind of shapes, they were likely to turn into thunder clouds. Other lessons from thunder clouds told him that being in a high tree during a thunder storm was absolutely the worst decision anyone could make.

"You see the clouds, Fili?" Kili repeated, and Fili gulped nervously, nodding slowly.

"I see them, Kili. Do you remember Uncle's teachings about clouds? Do you remember what kind of clouds they are?"

"No," Kili shook his head, "I just remember that those little thin ones turn into fog. Mister Gloin says that it's bad to be in the fog clouds because you can't see. That's why I remember the thin ones."

"Well these are bad to be in too. They can turn into thunder clouds, Kili. I think we should go home before they do."

Kili's eyes widened momentarily, but then he frowned.

"Those aren't thunder clouds! I remember Uncle said thunder clouds are bigger! They're darker too. You just want to stop tree climbing."

Fili sighed, readjusting his position in the tree and shaking his head.

"I said they turn into thunder clouds. They aren't thunder clouds yet. Come on, Kili, let's go back. If we go back early, maybe Uncle will let us go out tomorrow to make up for it."

Kili glanced at the clouds uneasily. They were white and puffy and though a very few of them were turning dark, but they didn't look like thunder clouds, not really.

"Are you sure, Fili?" Kili asked, "If we go back, could we at least go to the stream?"

"Kili, you can't go in a stream during a thunderstorm. When we go back, we go back to Uncle!"

"But Uncle Thorin said we could stay out all day!"

"He didn't know there was going to be a storm, Kili!"

"If we go back, he'll just start teaching you and ignoring me again! I just wanna help, but he tells me to go away and he never talks to me when I do what he says, and when I don't do what he says, he gets mad! I don't want Uncle Thorin to get mad because I come back to earlier, because he just wants me to leave him alone. I know he doesn't like me."

Fili watched as Kili suddenly blinked back unexpected tears, and Fili shook his head quickly, tentatively reaching over and grasping his brother's shoulder.

"Uncle just doesn't want you to get hurt, I promise. He likes you just fine, in fact, he said he'd let you help tomorrow!"

"Really?" Kili asked hopefully.

"Really," Fili nodded, "Now we'd better go home before the clouds really do turn into thunderstorm clouds."

Just as he said that, a wind suddenly blew through the wood, shaking the tree the two dwarflings were in. Fili and Kili grabbed their respective branches until the wind passed, but it left them both glancing nervously at the clouds.

"Come on, let's go," Fili repeated, this time more forcefully, and Kili nodded numbly, watching as the once puffy, white clouds slowly seemed to grow in size, their color vaguely turning darker.

Kili began to climb down the tree first, wincing when again the wind shook the tree.

"You okay, Kili?" Fili called after the wind had stopped, and Kili called back that he was.

The going down was much slower than the going up because Kili had to look for footholds. The wind only made it worse for the branches would shake with each gust. Yet while Kili had a hard time finding branches to put his feet on, Fili had a hard time hanging onto the branches at all.

Every time the wind shook the tree, Fili found himself gripping tighter and tighter to the branches, eyes widening, and hands aching from grasping the rough bark.

At first he looked down frequently in order to find more branches, and each time the height made him dizzier until he resolved to simply feel around for a branch rather than see the ground so far away. Then, to make matters worse, a light rain began to patter through the trees, slowly beginning to slick the trunk, leaves, and branches.

"Kili," Fili called down after almost slipping, "How are you doing? How close are we?"

"I'm almost down," Kili called back, "You've got a ways to go, though. You can look and see!"

Fili have a rueful laugh, checking for only a moment. He tilted his head downward, straining for a better view of the ground, and then his heart dropped.

The branch he clung to was slippery with rainwater, and much to his horror, he felt himself losing his grip. He scrambled for the branch, lifting an arm in hopes of grasping the branch better, but instead it slipped off completely, leaving one arm dangling.

Fili hardly recognized his own scream as his other arm slid from the bark. The next thing he felt was the horrible sensation of falling, branches and pine needles scratching his skin, and then a terrible pain in the back of his head.

* * *

**AU:** _Next up, Kili's POV!_

_Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, but I'm still looking forward to more input! Your reviews are inspiring :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**AU:**

_Guest: Sure, yeah there aren't a lot, but this will be one :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Tree climbing had seemed like a good idea, that is until the thunder clouds had appeared and it had started raining.

It took all of Kili's concentration to keep from slipping from the tree, though truthfully he seemed to be having a better time than his older brother.

Every once in a while, Kili heard his older brother give a gasp as he almost lost his footing or hold on the tree, and Kili was honestly quite worried about Fili.

Kili was finally reaching the bottom of the tree, he had high hopes that they'd both get down safely. That's when he heard a scream.

It was a scream that froze his blood, his face blanching in seconds as he heard branches creaking and snapping as something, someone, fell through the leaves toward the ground at a frightening speed. Kili looked up, and froze. Fili was hurtling down through the tree, his body limp.

"Fili!" Kili cried, reaching out to try to catch his brother, but Fili simply hit Kili, causing his brother to fall from the low branch onto the ground, Fili landing on top of him.

Kili choked as the breath was knocked out of him. For several terrifying moments, Kili was completely unable to breath but, trying to think calmly, he slowly gained his breath back.

Pushing Fili off himself, Kili realized that he was relatively unharmed expect for a slight throbbing in his wrist which he expected to go away before too long. Kili waited for Fili to pick himself off the ground as well, but he didn't. Instead, Fili simply lay there, unmoving.

"Fili?" Kili asked, leaning over his brother, "You okay?"

Fili didn't answer, and Kili's eyes widened in fear. He turned Fili over so that he was facing his brother, but Fili's eyes were closed tight.

"Fili?!" Kili's voice heightened in pitch, "Fili, wake up! Are you okay? Wake up, Fili!"

Fili didn't wake up, even after Kili shook him, and it occurred to Kili to check his brother's head.

His brother's head looked alright, yet when Kili said his brother's name again, he still didn't respond.

A roll of thunder sounded, and Kili looked up at the sky. He knew better than to be under a large tree during a lightning storm, but they were in a forest! They were surrounded by trees! How were they supposed to not be under a tree?

"Fili, wake up!" Kili repeated desperately, the rain running into his eyes, and to his relief, Fili mumbled something. "Fili, thank goodness! Are you okay?"

Fili didn't say anything or do anything else, however, and Kili shook his head in fear.

"I don't know how to get home!" Kili said out loud, "And you're too big to carry!"

Realizing that he had to do something, however, Kili stood and attempted to lift his brother. This was a very difficult task, yet the movement led to some improvement. Finally, Fili stirred and blinked open his eyes, if only in the slightest.

"Kili? Where are we?"

"We're in the forest, Fili, remember? But I don't know how to get home, and there's a storm with lightening!"

Fili blinked, suddenly seeming to realize that he was wet, and he shook his blonde hair spraying water around wildly. A moment later, he winced and grasped his head with both hands.

"Does your head hurt?" Kili asked, frowning at his own obvious question, "I mean, where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," Fili grumbled, "Did I fall? Oh, wait..."

Fili then remembered the tree climbing experience, and he groaned yet again.

"Never mind, Kili, I remember," Fili's tone was gruff, mainly due to his acing head, but Kili looked particularly nervous by the tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, Fili!" Kili cried, "I didn't know you'd fall, honest!"

"I know you didn't know," Fili sighed.

Kili regarded his brother nervously, guilt building in his chest, but Fili didn't seem to notice. Instead, he attempted to sit up, though he wasn't very successful.

"Do you want me to help you up?" Kili asked, and though Fili at first shook his head, he eventually accepted the help of his brother.

Gently supporting his bigger brother, Kili tried to help Fili walk, but his older brother crumpled with a cry of agony. He yanked Kili's wrist in the process and causing Kili to give a small cry of his own. Kili's cry was nothing compared to his brother's and he knelt by Fili's side immediately.

Not bothering to try to ask his shaking brother what the problem was this time, Kili inspected Fili's ankle, which was desperately bent out of place.

"Your ankle!" Kili exclaimed, "I think it's broken..."

Fili simply lay there for a moment, panting, before he glanced down and paled. Whatever his ankle was, it didn't look good.

A flash of lightening suddenly lit the woods and, though it was quite a bit of time before the thunder rolled, both brothers grew incredibly nervous.

"We can't be under a tree during this kind of storm! Uncle always warned us about it. I remember that!" Kili declared, but he was dismayed when Fili only shrugged.

"Yes," he said, "Yes, that's right, isn't it?"

Kili shook his head, "Fili, we need to go home. Can I try to help you walk. Please Fili?"

Fili seemed jerked back into the present, and he nodded slightly again, allowing his little brother to help him up.

"Do you remember the way?" Kili begged, but his brother only shook his head.

"Don't you?" Fili asked.

Kili felt like sobbing, but instead he only shrugged saying, "I think it's this way," and then he helped his brother along.

Fili frequently gasped with pain as his injured ankle touched the ground, even if only for a moment, and each time Kili grew more worried and the feeling of guilt grew inside him.

"We'll be home soon!" Kili promised, trying to sound like his older brother always did, but Fili made no response, and Kili's spirits were only further dampened. "It can't be far, and so we'll be home soon!"

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and though it wasn't raining yet, he knew it would soon. Where were those lads?

"Thorin, I think we should either close up shop or plan to stay a while. It sounds like a real storm brewing."

Thorin turned his gaze from to doorway to look at his old friend, Dwalin.

"The lads aren't back, I think I'll stay and wait."

"Aye," Dwalin nodded, "Sounds like a good choice, but I'm sure they'll be back soon. They won't stay out in the rain."

"You might be surprised," Thorin growled to himself, but he was sure they wouldn't stay out during a thunderstorm. Not even Kili would make that mistake.

"Where were they playing?" Dwalin asked, and Thorin sighed.

"They ran off toward the woods, I should think it's already raining there, considering how the wind blows."

"Yeah, they'll be back soon. Could I leave you here, perhaps? I need to talk to Gloin about a sword I'm supposed to make for him. I was going to talk to him after work, but with this rain blowing up..."

"Yes, I'll just wait and close up when the lads finally come. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dwalin left the shop, and Thorin watched out the window as the clouds grew closer, and another flash of lightening lit the sky.

* * *

**AU:** _Poor Thorin, something tells me those 'lads' won't be coming back for a while... Could it be all the adventurous troubles coming Fili and Kili's way? _

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews on the last chapter! Reviews make me inspired and let me know what the readers are looking for in a story, and help me come up with ideas (you could write some more (; ) See you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 3

**AU: **_There may be a slight laps in updates coming on because I'm going on vacation, but maybe not! We'll see what happens :) I'll be writing intensely though!_

* * *

Not much had changed for the brothers. Rain still came down in torrents, lightening still occasionally lit the sky, and they were lost in the forest.

Kili was helping his brother along, but with each step, Fili had to suppress a groan from escaping his lips. It wasn't only his ankle that hurt, however, his headache had also gotten increasingly worse. It pounded inside his head and made him terribly dizzy.

More than once, Fili had almost fallen not because his ankle throbbed, but because he could hardly tell which way was up. The pouring rain, booms of thunder, and flashes of light didn't help the situation whatsoever, but Fili didn't want to tell his brother how his head ached or his ankle continuously threatened to bring him to the ground. Too much was already being pressed upon his little brother's shoulders.

Suddenly, Kili tripped and toppled to the ground, brining his brother with him.

"I'm sorry!" Kili immediately helped his brother sit up, "It was the mud, and it was slippery! I'm sorry! We'll be home soon!"

It was a completely empty promise, however, seeing as both dwarflings were thoroughly lost. They were now next to a hill which Kili knew they hadn't passed on the way to the tree they had climbed, and he wished it wasn't raining or he might climb to the top of the hill to see where they were. He knew being on a hill was almost as bad as being in a tree during a lightning storm, however, so he didn't mention that as an option.

He was surprised, though, when Fili squinted and suddenly asked, "Is that light up there?"

Kili looked at where his brother pointed, and indeed there was a light that seemed almost to come out of the mountain itself. Perhaps light meant help!

"I'm going to go see what it is!" Kili declared, "You stay here, I'll be back!"

Fili leaned against a rock and at first thought of protesting, but the strength he usually had against his brother's wild ideas simply seemed to have left him.

Instead, Fili weakly told Kili to be careful, and then rested his head against the rock. Slowly, his eyelids began to droop and, little by little, he suddenly felt himself grow very tired indeed.

* * *

Kili crept along, close to the ground, until he reached cave entrance. The light seemed to promise warmth, and he wondered who inhabited the cave. Suddenly, a voice came echoing out of the cave, and Kili listened carefully.

"Make sure you watch that cave mouth. Too much water comes in and this whole place will be a hazard," a voice spoke in Westron, though it was tinted with an accent he didn't quite recognize.

"Oh aye. And we should check back in the cave. A deep cave may be good for lightening, but any sort of wild animal could be hiding in the depths."

A third voice mumbled so quietly that Kili couldn't hear what it said, and then the second voice spoke again.

"You can not handle all wild animals! How's that stew going, by the way? You done cooking it yet?"

"No."

"Well keep cooking; you've got hungry stomachs to feed!"

Kili crept closer, hoping to see the cave's inhabitants, but they must be far back in the cave for he still couldn't see any of them.

Kili remembered when his uncle had lectured him about not being in shallow caves during a storm, but these people seemed to think it was sanctuary. Perhaps if they were friendly, he and his brother might be able to join them! He hadn't wanted to say anything to Fili, but he was scared, really scared. He'd never seen his brother so confused or hurt, and it terrified him. They had to get home so Oin could see to Fili and make it all better! Oin had to be able to make it all better, Oin knew everything about medicine! If Oin didn't know, Kili didn't know what he'd do. The more he thought about it, the more guilt flooded his chest from ever making Fili climb the tree. He didn't want to blame himself, not really, but each time Fili gasped with pain, who limped as he tried to make a step, the more Kili realized how easily he could have avoided this situation.

Kili was reaching the mouth of the cave, and he had hopes to see the cave inhabitants in a moment, when a flash of lightning sent his shadow playing across the mouth. He held his breath, hoping no one saw that, but his luck didn't seem to be with him that day.

Before, the people had been muttering amongst themselves, but now all conversation inside grew silent. They were silent for almost a full minute, before the voices grew loud.

"Something's out there!" The first voice declared.

"I'll find out what!"

Footsteps pounded across the cave, and Kili shrunk back in fear. He trembled as he hid behind a rock, both glad Fili wasn't there and was safe farther back, and terrified because his older brother wasn't there to protect him.

Kili hid his face, until suddenly the footsteps stopped. A voice from directly above Kili suddenly spoke, and his trembling grew painful.

"Well," the voice declared quietly, "What do we have here?"

* * *

Thorin watched as rain dripped from the edge of the roof and turned the ground into a churning, soggy mess of mud. Where were the lads? They would not stay out in this sort of rain unless something was truly wrong.

_'I'm not incompetent with dwarflings.'_

_Oh no, not incompetent at all! It's not as if they _run off_ while under my watch!_

Thorin's sarcastic, worried musings were interrupted with a bang of lightning so loud it made even him jump a bit. Surely Fili and Kili wouldn't stay out unless something was wrong, right? It's not as if they wouldn't want to come back, right?

_Kili! You'll burn yourself! Go look at the already made ones and watch from over there!_

_Kili would you stop playing with that!_

_Go over there and don't knock over anything else!_

_Oh you've been doing plenty. Now Kili, I am willing to teach you, but you must be willing to learn!"_

_"I'm willing!"_

_"Then start acting like it!_

The memories made Thorin's mind uneasy, perhaps he had been yelling at Kili a lot as of late, but it's not as if Kili would want to run off and not come back. Besides, even if the reckless little dwarfling did want to do something so foolish, his brother would talk sense into him like he always did. Surely the two of them wouldn't want to run off and not come back, there was something else going on, surely!

But what was it?

_Be back by closing time!_

Maybe that was it! They didn't want to come home yet because technically it wasn't closing time, but how could they even know when closing time was? Closing time was approximately sunset, but the sky was dark and clouded over, how could they not know that it was sunset right at that moment? It was storming besides, they should know better!

Another crash of thunder had Thorin leaping to his feet. Perhaps they were hurt? If they were hurt, maybe they couldn't come home! But if he went running after them, how would he know if they did come home?

Thorin sat restlessly down with a sigh and realized he could go running after them, they wouldn't know what to do if they came home to see the shop all closed up and their uncle gone. He'd have to wait, but oh what a torment that was.

Surely they would be home soon, they wouldn't have run off, they'd be home any minute.

* * *

**AU: **_Hello, what do you think? Who/what has Kili found? Are they friend of foe? Who/what would be spending time in a cave? What do you guys think, feel free to tell me in reviews! And thanks to those of you who reviewed last time, it means a lot :) More Fili!whump next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 4

Kili hid his face, unsure of who the strong voice belonged to. Suddenly, he was remembering his uncle's descriptions of cave trolls and goblins that would slink from the depths of their underground world in order to capture unsuspecting dwarflings. Of course, this voice didn't actually sound very much like what he thought a troll or goblin would sound like, but still the stories suddenly seemed fresh in his mind.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you."

The voice, though not particularly gentle, sounded kind, and Kili peeked from beneath his eyelids.

A tall man with dark, messy golden hair was standing there, peering down at Kili from under upturned eyebrows.

"There now, see, I'm not about to hurt you. Why don't you get up and tell me what a dwarfling is doing in the middle of this forest while a storm like this rages on?"

Kili gulped, slightly intimidated by the very large man, tiny Kili practically only came up to his upper knees. Seeing how Kili was still pale and slightly trembling, the man knelt to Kili's height, his eyes flicking into the woods and then back to Kili.

"What's wrong?" The man asked slightly harshly, and Kili wondered if he should tell this unknown person about his injured brother.

"Maybe I can help," the man's voice was softer again, though his eyes once more flicked to the woods as if watching for danger to leap from the trees.

"I'm lost!" Kili finally wailed, "And... And my brother was hurt because he fell."

"Where's your brother?" The man suddenly stood, a look of unease passing over his face.

Kili hesitated. Suddenly this man seemed threatening again, and he wouldn't want to put his brother in more danger...

"Where is he?" The man repeated desperately, "You can't leave him alone in this forest, especially during a storm such as this!"

"He... He's back there," Kili relented, "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

Kili leaped to his feet, with the help of the man. The man paused, glancing at Kili's wrist for a moment before allowing Kili to regain solid footing.

"You need someone to look at that wrist, now come on."

Kili hurried after the man as he marched over to where Fili had been leaning against a rock. When they arrived, however, Kili was horrified to see that Fili was now sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

"Fili!" Kili cried, running to his brother's side, but the man gently pushed him away in order to examine the dwarfling.

The man knelt beside Fili, checking his pulse, and then he took a look at Fili's head. A deep frown crossed his face.

"He had a head wound? You left him when he had a head wound? You must never leave someone with a head wound unattended!"

"I'm sorry!" Kili cried.

"There's nothing to be 'sorry' for since we can do nothing about it now, but I must get him to my friends. I don't know how to cure this, but perhaps one of them may have the correct expertise!"

The man picked up Fili and cradled him in his arms as he ran back to the cave, Kili struggling to follow him.

When they arrived, Kili tentatively stepped inside to see two more men sitting beside a merrily warm campfire inside a ring of stones which served as a fire pit.

"Daddry, Strider, get that fire burning warm as you are able. Do either of you feel capable of healing a head wound? This dwarfling is injured, but I do not know how to help head wounds."

"I could look at it," Daddry suggested, and Fili was brought to his side.

Daddry was again a large man, though with brunette hair and blue eyes, which were currently muddled with concern. Strider, on the other hand, looked to be a teenage boy with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Who are these dwarflings?" Daddry murmured to the first man as he gently placed him on the ground, "Where do they come from?"

"I can't say, but they are both injured and I will not shy from giving them help."

Daddry nodded while Strider placed another log on the fire.

"I must talk with you," Daddry pulled the first man to the side, while Kili bent over his brother, murmuring in hopes that his brother would wake.

"Now, Vordonde, we don't even know who these dwarflings are! We cannot take random children, whom we do not know their purpose of, into our camp! We know nothing about these dwarflings."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Strider will find out."

"You have a lot of trust in that boy."

"He's got loyalty. You should trust him too."

"I do trust him; I just think we should be careful."

"These dwarflings are not a threat, and Strider will find out who they are. Don't worry."

Daddry nodded, glancing over to see Strider talking to Kili.

-

"Now, I take it your brother's name is Fili, what is your name?" Strider asked.

"Kili," Kili stammered, "Is he going to be okay? Who are you, by the way?"

"Strider, as my friends already said. I can't say about your brother. I'm still learning the art of healing, but I won't hold back the information that he does need help. I'm hoping that my friend will be able to help him. Now, Kili, where are you from?"

"I'm from a village near here where I live with my Uncle and mum! How about you?"

Kili watched as Daddry examined his brother's head, gently turning it from side to side, and then he focused his attention on Strider again.

"Oh, I'm not really from anywhere. I live on the road, here and there. Now, who is your Uncle?"

"Well," Kili hesitated, "He's my uncle Thorin. Do you have any family?"

Strider looked up, sharing a look with Vordonde, before turning back to Kili.

"Not particularly. Now, Kili, what exactly happened? How did he get this wound? Was it an accident, did something happen?"

"He… He fell," Kili murmured, the guilt suddenly coming back to him, "We were climbing a tree, and he fell. I hurt my wrist a little, but he hurt his head and ankle and didn't even know how to go home!"

Strider' eyes fell upon Kili's limb as if in sudden remembrance, and gently he looked it over: just a strain; painful, but nothing permanently worrying.

"Dwarves don't usually climb trees, do they?"

"No," Kili's voice shook. "He didn't even want to and I made him! I said I wanted to and he did! He didn't have to, but he did and he fell!"

"Shh," Strider hushed Kili, "Why were you climbing the tree?"

"Just for fun," Kili's bottom lip shook.

"That's it, just for fun? There's no other reason? No other reason at all?"

Kili shook his head.

Strider looked worried, and somewhat unconvinced, when suddenly there was a loud groan and Kili flung himself toward his brother, whose eyes fluttered as his mouth drew back in a grimace.

"Fili!" Kili cried, and Fili winced at the sudden loud noise. His whole world seemed to be spinning, and a nauseous rolling had taken over his stomach; he didn't need any loud noises making it any worse.

"Fili," this voice was soft, but he didn't recognize it, "Where does it hurt most?"

"My head, all of my head," Fili groaned, clamping his eyes shirt against a light that seemed bright, just on the other side of his eyelids.

A hand gently touched his forehead, perhaps taking his temperature, and Fili leaned into the cool touch for a moment, before the hand disappeared and Fili simply lay upon the ground, willing the ache in his head to go away.

"He need help beyond what I can give him," Fili heard a nameless voice say, "It seems awfully stormy for us to go around in the woods looking aimlessly, however."

"But you've gotta help my brother! It's my fault he fell, he's gotta get better! Please, please help him!"

That was Kili's voice, Fili was sure, and he sounded absolutely terrified. Fili wanted to open his eyes and tell his little brother that he was fine, that there was nothing wrong, but a pounding in the back of his head kept his lids shut tight.

"None of us know what to do, and we can't wander aimlessly in such a storm," that voice sounded like Uncle's when he was giving a particularly needed lecture, and Fili wanted to leap up and tell whoever it was to leave his brother alone.

"There was that little encampment of dwarves. They might know how to help one of their own," a young voice, and yet full of power.

"That was when it was not yet raining, we could not begin to know where they might have gone in order to escape this downpour!"

"They would have followed the trail forward, for they knew there was no shelter behind them. That is, if they moved at all."

"That could lead them to..."

"I know; is it worth putting ourselves and these dwarflings in that kind of danger?"

"Isn't that our job, putting ourselves in danger? Besides, we must get this one care!"

"Please help my brother!"

All of the voices were now shouting, and Fili could no longer hold back his groan of protest against the loud noises. His hands gripped his head and he rocked as if the action could make the loud noises go away. Indeed, the voices did quiet, and a gentle hand again felt his forehead.

"Please!" That was defiantly Kili.

"Moving him could be dangerous in itself; we must keep that in mind. If we move him, it must be carefully and gently."

"Will we move him?"

"Yes, alright. Put out the fire, gather the supplies and get ready."

"You'll help him?"

"Yes, we're going to find a group of dwarves who might be able to help him. We can hope. You must stay quiet, Kili, these woods can be dangerous, surely your uncle had told you that."

"We always stay close to our town..."

The voices seemed to drift away, but Fili couldn't help another moan as he felt himself lifted into the air. Suddenly it registered that he was being carried, and for a moment, his eyes shot open. For a second, he struggled against the thought of the bigger man carrying him, for it was not right for a dwarf to be carried, but the fight was short and quick before the action tired him so much that his mind slipped into oblivion once again.

* * *

**AU:** _Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, as it turns out it was rangers! (for the person who guessed that) Keep those reviews coming, please :)_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it was a little short. I'm on break, and so I decided to post this before I got even busier! _


	6. Chapter 5

**AU:** _Sorry I didn't update last weekend, but I had left for a trip, so I couldn't post what I'd written. Anyway, this one is especially exciting, so read on!_

* * *

The rain turned the ground into a slick, sloppy mud, resulting in a very slow traveling speed. All of the group members' boots were completely brown and dirty, and they squished and squealed in the mud. Fili was now under Vordonde's care, and the dwarf had made less and less groans and comments as the moments passed; the group wasn't completely sure whether to take that as a good or bad thing, though Strider was appearing quite worried.

Kili sat perched atop Strider's shoulders, constantly watching his brother with wide eyes. Strider tried to pacify Kili's fears by assuring him that, from what his medical training had taught him, Strider knew Fili would be alright as long as he received care before too much time passed. To Kili, it seemed that too much time had passed already.

"How close are we?" Kili asked once again, and Strider suppressed a sigh.

"I can't say for sure because the group may have moved. I've been told that dwarves don't too much mind the rain, so they may not have, but in this sort of downpour, it's likely they've moved on."

"I don't mind the rain, I can jump in puddles! Fili doesn't like it, though, that's why we've gotta get out of it!"

"Agreed. I hope we find the dwarves soon as well, but I just can't say for sure, okay?"

"Okay," Kili pouted. He looked over at his brother. Fili seemed to pale, but his breathing seemed normal, and when Vordonde frequently spoke to keep him awake, Fili made the smallest of nods.

"Up ahead, I see a light!" Daddry suddenly declared, pointing.

"Wait," Vordonde paused, "This doesn't make sense. This is where the dwarf camp was, approximately, but they were warned about making a fire. They put theirs out and said they wouldn't light another. They knew what they could be found by, after we told them; they didn't seem like the type to take such a risk."

"What could they be found by?" Kili asked.

"Shh," Strider replied.

"You are right," Daddry nodded, "But it is likely them, many dwarves don't care to take warnings particularly seriously. Perhaps we should approach carefully, though. I'll go first."

Daddry crept toward the camp, peering into the bushes, and then creeping closer yet again. He turned, shook his head at Vordonde, then stepped into the thicket.

"Stay here," Vordonde warned, "Something's wrong. Take care of them, Strider."

Vordonde placed Fili on the ground, and then he too stepped into the thicket.

"What's wrong?" Kili whispered, but Strider simply shushed him again, then stooped next to Fili.

"Fili," he said quietly, "How's it feel now?"

"Hurts," Fili groaned.

"Here, for the pain," Strider uncapped a canteen and held it to Fili's lips, and Fili sipped some carefully. Amazingly, it helped.

"Don't tell the others, please. That stuff is a secret; it would take too much explaining of why I have that kind of medicine."

"What kind of medicine?" Kili asked.

"It's... It's my father's. He gave me some for an emergency. It's a kind of herbal remedy. Just don't mention it."

"We won't," Fili promised, raising a hand to his forehead. Had his fever gone down? He certainly felt more lucid.

Their small conversation was suddenly interrupted by a shout and a crash. Vordonde ran from the bushes, his face pale in the dim light.

"It's a trap! Run, now!" He disappeared back into the bushes with a sort of war cry, and the sounds of a struggled suddenly filled the previously peaceful air.

Strider's jaw dropped at this new development, and his eyes darted back and forth from the bushes to the path back into the woods. Unsure how to react, he hesitated, then put Kili down.

"Is there any way you can walk, Fili?" Strider turned to the older brother, and Fili tried to get to his feet, but he swayed dangerously.

"Help your brother, Kili. Follow this path back to the place where we met, I'll join you there if I can. Go, hurry!"

Strider's hand flew to his sword hilt, and Kili watched as the bushes rustled.

"Come on, Fili," Kili wrapped his arm around his big brother, "Let's go!"

They were about to take flight, when whatever it was crashed through the bushes.

"Too late!" It declared in a heavily accented voice, and Fili and Kili turned to see a large orc emerging from the thicket.

Strider's eyes widened, and he swung his sword several times.

"Come no closer!" His voice almost shook, but he held it steady.

The orc spoke in the black speech, and a second orc emerged from the bushes, and Fili and Kili backed away, Fili tripping with a cry, his hand flying to his head.

Strider stepped in front of the tiny brothers, swinging his sword yet again, "I won't hesitate to attack if you don't move your ground and leave us!"

The orc gave a cruel laugh, and a shook its head, "Your friends have already killed several of my companions, now it's your turn."

The other orc rushed forward, Strider slashing out, and catching the orc off guard that this young human actually could use his weapon. The two orcs then separated, one heading for each side of Strider, and allowing him to only be able to fight one, while the other made a swoop for the dwarflings.

'Wouldn't it be handy to be able to have two swords and fight both at once?' Fili thought.

Vordonde suddenly crashed from the bushes, looking quite mussed with his clothes torn and his hair in a mess. He launched himself at the other orc, but a third was on his heels, and the third swung its club and caught him in the back of his head. Verdonde sank to the ground, as the three orcs approached Strider and the dwarflings.

"Now, give up and you three are less likely to get hurt," the orc growled, and Strider cast a look at Fili and Kili.

The brothers sat curled up together on the ground, each trying to appear unafraid, and each failing miserably. One of the orcs approached them, and reluctantly, Strider lowered his sword. The orcs were on them in an instant, tying their hands and pushing them toward camp where they found Daddry passed out and tied to a tree. Several dead orcs were there, as well as two more live orcs. Vordonde awoke and struggled violently, but he and Strider were soon tied next to Daddry.

"Dwarflings!" One orc gestured toward Fili and Kili, "Who are they? Why're they here?"

"Their names are Kilnur and Kornur Nurathal. They are traveling with us because they have no family," Vordonde painstakingly lifted his head and glared at Fili and Kili to keep quiet.

The orcs murmured amongst themselves, then tied the brothers with the rest. Eyeing the group, the orcs turned to Strider.

"Awfully young to be a ranger, which we already are sure that you are. Perhaps one of these humans' sons?"

Strider remained silent.

"Not a son, no. We'll find out in the morning."

The orcs spoke in the black tongue again, and then one sat to keep guard while the others appeared to be getting ready for sleep.

"I'm scared," Kili whispered to his brother, who could only shake his head.

"What happened to the other dwarfs?" Strider asked Vordonde, who shrugged.

"The camp was empty when we entered, then we were ambushed. There was no sign of them. This was their camp, however. Some of their things are still here, but not all. The orc pack obviously isn't moving the way we thought it would. Perhaps its intention is different than we thought. We will find a way out, just how, I don't know yet. They saw the insignia on our swords, that's how they know what we are, but they don't know who. They need not find out, understand?"

Strider nodded, and then Vordonde told them to try to rest while he thought about a plan. Meanwhile, miles away, a dwarf was preparing his pack to go hunting for his lost nephews.

* * *

**AU: **_Pretty bleak, huh? Don't fret, Uncle Thorin is on the way (hopefully...), and there is the matter of those missing dwarves... Could they show up? Ya never know! Love your reviews, please tell me what you think!_

_**Also: **So, for those of you who are **Sherlock**** (BBC)** fans (Sherlocked(-: ), I am writing a Sherlock story now. Please check that out if you enjoy Sherlock :) It'll have lots of adventure + some worried John and Sherlock and all that good stuff, (not slash)  
_

_Anyway, see you next update!_


	7. Chapter 6

_lyanna: glad you're enjoying it so far!_

* * *

Fili had just begun to doze off when he felt someone poke him in the ribs. Fluttering his eyes, he realized that his head ache had returned with more force than even before, and he groaned aloud. His own groan seemed loud, and he pressed his eyes shut against the pounding in his head.

Being prodded again, slightly harder this time, resulted in a desperate attempt by Fili to open his eyes. Immediately they settled on the dying embers of a camp fire, and the light sent things blurring out of focus and darting about before his eyes in a terribly peculiar way.

Come to think of it, however, the campfire was peculiar. Why was he outside? Of course he should remember why he was outside, but between his throbbing head and his newly discovered throbbing ankle, which he suddenly realized hurt as well, it was hard to come up with any answers to anything.

"Fili!" Fili turned his head to see Kili looking very worried, but as much as he wanted to offer comfort to his little brother, he didn't even know why Kili was upset in the first place. That took too much effort on his part, and his effort level was quite high as it was at the moment.

Watching as his brother's head lolled, Kili shook his head at Strider, "I think he's even worse now. Can't you do something to help him?"

Glancing sharply at his fellow rangers and then at Kili, Strider shook his head.

"You already know I can't," was all he said, "Besides, they took most of our things and we're tied up; how am I supposed to help him with those conditions?"

Kili blinked desperately, glancing back wt his brother and whispering quietly to him, willing him to feel better.

Daddry had woken, and ever so quietly, he and Vordonde had been talking of escape, though no plans had been solidified. Meanwhile, Kili had done everything he could think of for his brother, which wasn't much, and he'd been growing more and more desperate.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes, and everyone froze, unsure whether friend of foe would appear. To everyone's shock, it was a dwarf who stuck his head out of the bushes, quickly twisting his head this way and that as he looked around the camp, his gaze eventually settling on the captives.

"Oh," he said, "And I thought you were the ones warning us about how to be safe from orcs."

The dwarf had a braided beard which curled at the ends in a sort of unnatural way. His looked the captives over, glanced at the orcs, and the raised his large eyebrows.

"And you said orcs only travel at night, and here they are sleeping. Must be right tired after stealing me camp."

Daddry and Vordonde widened their eyes, while Strider hurried to keep Kili quiet, although Kili was bursting with wonder at this strange looking dwarf.

"We were wondering what happened to you and your family; I'm afraid we were thinking the worst," Daddry spoke.

"My kin heard the orcs coming long before they arrived. We high tailed it and came looking for you, actually. We'd lost track of surroundings in the rush to get away. Guess I'm glad we found ye, though it's total happenstance that we were wondering what ended up happening to our camp."

"Now that we know you're alright, could you give us a hand? Careful, though, that orc over there is supposed to be keeping watch. He could wake at any time," Vordonde spoke, interrupting the dwarf's quiet talk.

The dwarf nodded quickly, cautiously stepping forward, and then his eyes widened.

"Why, you've got a couple of dwarflings with you! Where'd you little fellows come from?"

Kili opened his mouth to talk, but Strider interrupted saying, "We'll tell you, but first get us out of here!"

The dwarf nodded again, hastening over to the ropes and tugging at the thick knots. It took several moments, but soon the initial bonds were free, though the dwarf then noticed that each captive was also tied separately.

"I'll have these undone in a moment... What wrong with that young dwarf, he seems to not be waking!"

"He's had a head injury, now you must get us out of here!" Vordonde hissed, "At least get our feet untied."

"Of course," the dwarf began untying Vordonde's bonds, "My cousin had a head injury, so I know a thing or two about those." He moved on to Strider, "If you go right down the trail out there, you find my little group. I'm sure my brother can help too, since he helped take care of my cousin when the injury was new. Don't get me wrong, we're no healers, but we do know head injuries! What happened, was it the orcs? There ye go lad!" The dwarf finished untying Strider and moved on to Daddry.

"No, he fell out of a tree!" Kili said loudly. Too loudly, in fact, and the dwarf paused, glancing at the Orc fretfully. At first, the Orc only snorted in its sleep, but then very slowly, it began to wake.

Eyes widening, the dwarf turned to Vordonde, "Hurry, I've said where my new camp is. Go run and I'll meet you there with these little ones!"

Daddry glance at Vordonde, who nodded, and then he turned to Strider, who hesitated. Lifting a flask to Fili's lips, he poured a dose of medicine down his throat and clamped his mouth shut, forcing him to swallow. Then Daddry and Strider took off running while Vordonde clutched his sword, waiting as the dwarf struggled with Kili's bonds. As the dwarf tugged at the ropes, Fili was miraculously beginning to wake, and he gasped when he saw the orc waking.

Just as Kili was almost free, and Vordonde was beginning to help Fili, the orc woke completely, and immediately roared at what it saw.

This roar woke the other orcs, and within moments, the camp was alive and moving to surround Fili, Kili, Vordonde, and the thus unnamed dwarf.

Vordonde swung his sword protectively, but he knew that him against a camp of orcs had extremely one sided odds. Meanwhile, Fili was beginning to show signs of wellness again, and Kili was doing all he could to wake his brother. In a moment, Fili sat up.

The orcs conversed for a moment, the guard almost cowering when others began shouting at him, and then they turned to the dwarves and ranger.

"So," the orc leader said, "A new dwarf appears whereas two humans have disappeared. Perhaps that means there are more dwarves lurking around?"

"No," the dwarf shook his head quickly, "I'm just a lone traveler who saw these lads in some fearsome trouble, no offence meant, and decided to help out." He hesitated, "You're kinda in my way of helping, so if you'd excuse us..."

The orc growled, tossing a hand and two more orcs promptly grabbed the dwarf's arms and twisted them begin his back.

"Silence," the orc growled, "Now, where are your companions? Where have they run off to?"

"Now how are we supposed to tell you that if we're silent?" The dwarf mumbled, and Vordonde shot him a despairing look.

"Your mouth, dwarf, is used most poorly. Instead, you should be telling all about your companions. Now, talk."

"Well," the dwarf hesitated.

Seeing that the dwarf wasn't going to say anything, the orc grabbed the nearest person who happened to be Fili, and help a knife to his throat.

"Talk!" The orc roared.

"Fili!" Kili cried, Vordonde quickly grabbing his shoulder to keep him from leaping foreword and trying a fool-hearty attempt to help his brother, and the orc's eyes widened.

"Fili, is it? I though his name was Kornur?"

Kili's bottom lip trembled as he locked his eyes on his brother, who was holding perfectly still, eyes tilted downward and transfixed on the dagger.

"Fili," the orc continued, "That name sounds awfully familiar. In these parts, I think it may mean something. A dwarfling named Fili... Fili, it's a name of Durins folk, is it not? Who is your family, dwarfling?"

Fili blinked, unsure what to say, while the third dwarf looked shocked by this new development. He knew who Durins folk were; could this little dwarfling be among those that were royalty?

"Tell me!" The orc shook Fili, who winced against the sudden jarring of his head. "Who is your family?"

"I just live with my mum and brother," Fili cried.

"And your uncle? What of your uncle? You have one, do you not?"

The orc shook Fili again, who winced and shook his head as it seemed better than giving any sort of verbal answer.

"Fine, if he will not talk, let us try the younger. They are so much easier anyway," the orc advanced toward the shaking Kili.

"What is your uncle's name?" the orc demanded Kili to tell him, but Kili could tell he wasn't supposed to say, so he remained quiet.

"Who is your uncle?" the orc slapped Kili across the cheek, and Kili's lip trembled even more.

Just as Fili looked about ready to attack the orc, despite whatever problems he was currently having himself, there was a war cry from the brush. A streak flew from the bushes, sword swinging wildly. This caused the orc that was holding onto Fili to let go, and Vordonde immediately joined the sudden fight.

"Come on, hurry!" The third dwarf grabbed Fili's and Kili's shoulders, rushing them from the camp and leaving the commotion behind. Finally, after running for a bit, they slowed for a moment to catch their breaths.

"What was that that came and saved us?" Fili asked ad they got a little farther from the camp.

"I don't know!" Kili cried, "But it was scary, Fili!"

Fili nodded, putting an arm around his little brother, "Yes, are you alright?"

"Uh huh… You know, that was exciting! It was... It was an adventure!"

"That it was," the third dwarf nodded, not quite as pleased by the whole 'adventure'.

Fili rolled his eyes and his little brother, glad that he was at least unhurt, when Fili slumped a bit, and the unnamed dwarf nodded quickly.

"Come on," he said, "Your brother is still ill. My camp isn't far, let's hurry."

The three hurried along the path until they reached a tiny clearing. On arriving, the spotted Daddry and Strider sitting beside two other strange looking dwarves, and they looked up quickly at the new arrivals.

"This little dwarf needs help. Hurry brother, get some hot water boiling, it's his head!"

And suddenly, Fili fell to ground, one hand clutching his head, and the other his ankle, "Hurry," the dwarf repeated, and the little encampment came to life.

* * *

**Au: **_So, Fili and Kili seem to have gotten away from the orcs for the moment, but they're not out of the woods yet, __literally! Who was saved them? And who are these new dwarfs? Hint, you've seen them before! :) And don't forget what I said in Chapter 1._

_As per usual, reviews help get me inspired to write longer chapters! ;)_


	8. Chapter 7

_Guest: Thanks, yeah I've noticed that as well. Thanks for the review!_

* * *

It seemed that it took far too long to strap on his sword, tighten his boots, and march out into the stormy night. There must be something very wrong for his nephews to never have returned to the shop, and Thorin convinced himself that he would find them and whatever had hindered them.

Calling on the tracking techniques he'd used so much when he was still hunting each day in the woods, rather than being cooped in the blacksmith shop, he followed what few tracks the rain had left. After a while, Thorin found a large tree with broken branches littering the ground. Nothing directly showed that the broken branches were related to his nephews, but Thorin had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Beyond the fact that they could have fallen, what were they doing climbing the tree? Who did they think they were, because dwarves did not climb trees. If he found them in one piece, he would give them a long lecture about proper Khazadul behaviors. Suddenly frowning, Thorin corrected himself. _When_ he found them in one piece, not if.

Hurrying along the wooded road, he suddenly lost his nephews' path, and he searched desperately for the clue that he'd missed. Finding nothing, he continued down the path until he heard a growling that sounded so familiar, his spine crawled with the awful noise.

It was the speech of orcs: rough, grating and angry in the chilly air.

Pausing, he ducked into a thicket and peered through the bushes, taking in what the scene had to offer. The unfolding events made his face drain of all color, and he felt his breath grow short.

The mob of orcs surrounded a tiny group of captives in the center, and among the captives were an unknown human, an unknown dwarf, and Thorin's nephews who were huddled together as if they might protect each other from such vulnerability.

Thorin couldn't quite hear what was being said, though the orc now spoke in the common tongue, yet Thorin grimaced as the unknown dwarf's hands were twisted ruthlessly behind his back. Suddenly, Thorin gasped as Fili was pulled from the rest of the group and a knife was held to his throat.

A sort of mix between horror and rage boiled within Thorin, and yet he knew that any move on his part could make that knife slip and... Thorin didn't even want to think what results that knife might have. He sat, almost frozen to the spot, until Fili was released and the orc made a grab for Kili. Now was his chance, and Thorin sprang from the bushes with the desperation of one whose dearest, young family was in harms way.

With a battle cry thick with outrage, he swung his heavy sword and allowed it to take out one orc before another he ran toward him. Fully prepared for a battle, however, Thorin fought back and, in a moment, found himself swinging his sword along next to the unknown human. The man, whoever he was, was a good fighter, and so Thorin fell into step with this unexpected ally against both of their enemies.

In a spare moment, of which was very short, the man glanced up and down at Thorin, and his eyes widened.

"Your nephews are safe," he murmured, and Thorin frowned. Who was this man to know who his nephews were? Still, he simply nodded and turned back to back with the man, swinging his heavy weapon with all of his might.

* * *

Strider sat next to Fili and Kili as the dwarf they'd met earlier took a cool, water soaked piece of cloth and gently covered Fili's forehead. Strider and Daddry had also worked on a splint which they had fixed to Fili's injured ankle. Daddry and Strider had discussed going to look for Vordonde, since he was yet to appear, and so after the splint was made, the two left Fili and Kili in the new dwarf's care.

Meanwhile, a large rotund dwarf, who was apparently the first's brother, heated some water for a broth. A third dwarf, who was older and had the oddity of an axe in his head which Kili presumed to be the head injury, had come up to look over Fili and Kili. After a moment he mumbled into what Kili recognized to be Khudzul, and then he'd lumbered back to a nap sack on the ground, where he began to fashion something out of wood.

The first dwarf watched his cousin for a moment, and then he turned back to Fili and Kili with a warm smile. After lying the cloth of Fili's forehead, the first dwarf sat back and declared, "My brother is making some soup with some herbs that'll be good for your brother, Kili. Now, let me introduce myself and my family. I'm Bofur, that's my cousin Bifur, and that's Bombur, my brother. We're currently on the road because, well we don't have much place to go, really. We've always just been on the road, ye see. Ah, the soup ready Bombur?"

Bombur, a plump red headed dwarf, nodded, almost falling over as he bent down to Fili and Kili's level. He handed a soup bowl to Kili, who had gone wide-eyed by Bombur's appearance, and then he glanced at Bofur.

"Can he eat on his own?" Bombur asked.

"Well, I don't know. Fili, lad, how are you now?"

Fili shrugged, but he managed a quick, "I can eat on my own."

He took the bowl with shaking hands, and Bofur's eyes widened as the broth almost shook out of the bowl.

"Fili!" Kili cried, and he reached out to steady the bowl. Once Fili had brought the bowl to his lips and had taken a few sips, he lowered it and gave a small nod of thanks to his brother. "Do you need more help? Are you okay, Fili?"

Kili's eyes were shining with worry, and his big brother managed a nod that did nothing to assure Kili that he brother was feeling well at all.

"Are you sure? Can I do anything to help?"

"I think talking a bit quietly would," Bofur gave a sort of round sounding laugh, "And don't worry, Kili, the soup should start helping if he eats some more."

"Come on, lad," Bombur urged, "Down some more soup!"

"Yeah, before my brother eats it all," Bofur added with a grin.

Fili was mildly surprised by these elder dwarves' teasing, most elder dwarves he knew were fairly serious, and then he focused on forcing some more broth down his dry throat. The splint on his ankle had forced it into a position that, surprisingly, felt better than he'd anticipated. It still held a dull ache, however, and his leg felt stretched from where the others had put it, elevated by a log. He knew he shouldn't walk on it, and that running from the orcs had probably made it worse.

As for his head, Fili knew it was better than earlier (the swimming sensation had been disappearing), but still it held a dull ache as well.

Suddenly there was a crash in the woods, and Fili jumped, his ankle crashing down from where it had been elevated by the log. As it fell, it seemed to jar and Fili had to quickly bite his lip to keep from crying out. Even so, he let a whimper escape, and this sent Kili into a frenzy of lifting his brother'a leg back onto the log.

Fili knew that Kili meant well, but by the end of it, Fili was panting from the pain of both his ankle falling, and from Kili tugging it back onto the log.

Bofur re-positioned the cool cloth of Fili's forehead, and check for a fever at the same time.

"Not much fever," Bofur declared, "What's wrong, lad?"

"Just, my ankle," Fili panted, "I think, it got a bit stretched."

Fili bit his lip again as another wave of pain washed from his head to his ankle, and he forced down the whine that danced on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sorry," Kili murmured dejectedly, "I just wanted to elevate it like Strider said we should! I didn't mean to hurt you Fili! Neither time! I'm sorry we climbed the tree and I'm sorry I jostled your ankle... I just wanted to help."

Kili leaned against the tree next to Fili, bringing his knees to his chest and burrowed his head into his arms, wishing he could be more like his brother in knowing what to do. Had their positions been switched, Kili was sure his brother would know everything. Sometimes he just felt so useless.

A voice brought Kili's head back up miserably, and he was surprised to find Bifur holding something out to him.

"Izbadu men, mahkhajimu," Bifur said, and Kili recognized the last bit meant he was receiving a present, though he'd never heard the earlier words before.

"Oh, yes I told him who I thought you were, er, are," Bofur said to Kili, "Are you really the princes?"

Kili shrugged, figuring he could explain it all later, and he accepted the gift, which was a little wooden pony with delicately carved features. Bifur also handed one to Fili, and then glanced at the two with a hopeful sort of look that asked for acceptance.

"It's wonderful," Kili gaped, his sadness slightly abated, and Bifur beamed. "How'd you do it?"

"Well," Bofur shrugged, "It's our trade, my cousin and I. We're toy makers!"

"Toy makers?" Kili asked, and Bofur nodded.

"Yes, well Bifur and I. Bombur's a cook, you surprised? Trouble is most towns don't need anymore cooks or toy makers."

"We don't even have a real toy maker!" Kili exclaimed, "We only have a human vender who sells all sorts of things, including toys. They're not that good though, that's why my cousin's dad ended up making us toys; they're not that good though either," Kili frowned.

"Well now, perhaps your town needs one?" Bombur glanced at his brother hopefully, who shrugged.

"Now," Bofur turned to Kili after making sure Fili was more comfortably leaning against the tree. "Are you Thorin Oakensheild's nephews?"

"Yes," Kili nodded, "So I guess we are who the orc thought... I wonder where Uncle is, he always comes to help us..."

"Don't worry lad, from what I've heard, Lord Thorin is brave as a lion. I'll bet he's just looking for you and he'll come sweeping into camp and save his nephews and come begging for a couple of toy makers on the side!"

Suddenly, there was another loud crash from the forest that made all of the occupants of the little camp jump, and the elder dwarves all looked nervously into the woods.

"You know, it has been a while since those rangers left, you don't suppose anything has happened?" Bofur quietly asked his cousin and brother. Bifur spoke in Khudzul, and Bofur nodded, turning to Bombur, who nodded as well.

"Look, maybe I should go scouting," Bofur turned to his brother. "Just to see what's happened."

"No, we should stay together. They'll come back," Bombur argued.

"Well," Bofur glanced out into the woods, "Alright, but they'd better come back quickly!"

"You don't think something's really wrong, do you?" Kili asked quietly.

"I hope not, lad," Bofur glanced down at the dwarfling, "In fact, I'll bet they're back in just a little more time!"

Fili glanced towards the woods, and wished deeply that his ankle wasn't swelling and twisted. If something was to attack the camp, he would slow down all the other dwarves. How would they get away?

He simply had to hope that the rangers would subdue the orcs, before they were subdued themselves.

* * *

**AU: **_Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! More? ;-)_


	9. Chapter 8

**AU: **_Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews last chapter! It was really nice :) _

_And honestly, I don't even know what happened here, the story is writing itself! There is a new development in this chapter that will continue the story, although it differs from the original path I was going to take, but I may not go too far with it. We'll see. Tell me what you think? _

Mjean: Thanks! And here's another one now :-)

* * *

Anger. A flurry of anger fuelled Thorin's fight against the orcs. Unfortunately they were quite determined orcs, and the last few refused to go down. Each slice was parried with a mace, which then came crashing toward the dwarf, and he was forced to blunt the blow with his sword, grasping the hilt tightly.

The human man was quite good at fighting, actually, and two more humans had showed up: Another man, and a boy. The boy showed promise as a fighter, although he was still young, and Thorin felt a small pang inside him that a boy of his age would be fighting such a dangerous foe. This boy appeared even younger than Thorin when he'd fought off Azog so many years ago, and Thorin had been much younger then.

One disturbing thing was that the fight was moving away from the camp. Thorin hoped that it was also moving away from wherever his nephews were, but he couldn't be sure. Suddenly, one of the orcs got a good aimed hit with its mace, and the young human went tumbling through the brush. Thorin saw that it was the blunter side of the mace, and the human wasn't dangerously injured, but he was stunned and the orc was taking advantage of this. It lumbered toward the human, crashing through the woods, and Thorin leaped forward, standing between the human and the orc.

Breathing hard, Thorin glared at the orc, who stared him down with something close to a sneer. With a swing of his mace, he nearly knocked Thorin's sword from his hand, and with a cry of anger, Thorin returned the attack. The two moved through woods, fighting back and forth, until suddenly he realized they were reaching a clearing. Was it the camp they'd been at earlier? No, this was a smaller clearing.

A cry of fear from a voice that was much too familiar caused Thorin to stiffen for a moment. Looking past the orc for but a moment, Thorin's face paled to see his two tiny nephews huddled on the ground, Fili looking worse for wear.

With a smirk, the orc turned from Thorin and hurried toward the dwarflings. The other dwarves in the clearing gasped, and were about to attempt to do something to help, when Thorin screamed a battle cry and attacked the orc from the back. In a matter of moments, the orc was no longer headed toward the nephews.

They looked up at their uncle, who was panting with exhaustion, and Kili gave a hiccup of fear and relief. The other dwarves in the camp watched Thorin with nothing short of awe.

"You saved us Uncle!" Kili declared a moment later.

Thorin nodded, catching his breath, and then he went over to kneel by Fili and Kili, checking them both over and cataloging their injuries.

"Thank you, Thorin," Fili murmured, and his uncle nodded, slightly alarmed by Fili's dazed countenance, however the young dwarf actually did look better than he had earlier.

"Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur have been making his head all better," Kili declared.

"I'm glad, thank you Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur," Thorin turned to the three, "What happened anyway? How were you injured?"

"We fell out of a tree," Kili murmuered, ashamed, and his uncle sighed angrily.

"What in Durin's name were you doing in a tree? Oh Kili, Fili, haven't I told you not to climb trees?" Dwarves don't climb trees!"

"Yes uncle," Kili nodded, chastened.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," Thorin said awkwardly, earning a tiny smile from both nephews. "Now, I would stay, but I'm afraid the fight still rages on. I'd best go back and not abandon those men."

"It's alright, the fight's over. They've retreated for now, but they might come back," Vordonde entered the camp, helping Strider to walk; though he seemed he was quickly recovering from his hit. Daddry hurried along beside his companions, nodding with some degree of worry.

"We'd best talk to you, Thorin Oakenshield," Daddry nodded, "Come on, it's important."

Thorin glanced at his nephews, still sitting under the tree, and Bofur nodded encouragingly to Thorin.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em," he gave a friendly wink, and Thorin nodded once, following after Vordonde and Daddry.

Strider went to sit beside Fili and Kili, nursing his throbbing side, and he knew the next day he'd be quite sore. However, he realized it could have been much worse, and he was eternally thankful to this Thorin dwarf for saving him.

"What happened? Is it a battle wound?!" Kili asked excitedly, and Strider nodded.

"That it is," he nodded, wincing and his hand hit an especially sore spot, and Bombur approached him with a cup of soup.

"Here ya go," Bombur declared, "That'll help."

"Thanks," Strider nodded, leaning back against the tree bark with a sigh.

* * *

"What is it?" Thorin stared up at the two human men, and Vordonde sighed deeply.

"My group, we are rangers. Have you heard of us?"

"Of course I have," Thorin huffed.

"Well, we were sent here for a reason. We were sent here, actually, to find you."

"Me?"

"Well, yes, mostly. We were sent to find a leader of importance in your village, and you were on our list. We were to inform you that packs of orcs have been seen heading in this direction. The pack you saw today is only one fraction of the numbers spoken of. Most of it is simply hearsay, but I would not ignore these warnings, especially considering what went on today. It is believed that there is some sort of large scale attacked planned. For what, it is not yet known, but there is someone, or something, in your village that is attracting attention from those which you would want to ignore you."

Thorin shifted uncomfortably, his thoughts traveling quickly, trying to think of what it could be that was attracting these orc packs. It was sort of an arrogant thought, though it couldn't be ignored that it might be him that was attracting these orcs.

"We believe that this attack must be stopped, for if a successful attack on a town was heard about, it could potentially begin a series of attacks on many towns in these parts," Daddry added.

"Agreed," Thorin nodded, "Do you have any idea when these attacks will occur?"

"Well, I think you saw the beginning of the first, which was not particularly successful, but we don't know what'll happen when they regroup. It would be better to meet them in the woods, than wait for them to arrive in your town. Recruit who you can, and this might be small. Perhaps you can even lead them off the trail and keep them from ever getting anywhere near the town. You know, discourage them somehow?"

Thorin nodded, heading back toward the camp. Surveying the scene, he walked over to the three dwarves.

"Can you fight?" he asked them.

Bifur looked confused, and Bofur repeated the sentence in Khuzdul. Immediately, Bifur nodded excitedly, however his cousins looked unsure.

"Actually," Bofur said, "Me brother's a cook, and I'm a toy maker so, uh, yeah. But sure, we can try! We used to fight all the time, eh Bombur?"

Thorin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. A cook, a toy maker, and a rather deranged looking dwarf who only spoke Khuzdul with an ax sticking out of his head; what were they even doing in the forest?

"No matter," he said allowed, "Will you assist my village? There may be trouble brewing."

"You're the great Thorin Oakenshild, of course we will!" Bofur declared.

"Thank you. Now, I have a job for you."

While Thorin spoke to the three dwarves, Fili and Kili spoke amongst themselves as well.

"Did you see how uncle got that orc, Fili? It went straight down!" Kili declared excitedly, and Fili nodded.

"Yes, I did," Fili sighed, rubbing his head and barely shifting his ankle, "But I'm afraid the danger hasn't passed yet…"


End file.
